Friday Night
by The Green Eyed Succubus
Summary: 2D comes to make Noodle's lonely Friday night a little more enjoyable. Oneshot. Noodle2D


**PLZ READ THIS NEXT PART!**

Bow: Uh-oh! I'm back again! Here is my second GorillazNoodle2Doneshot. There are two reasons why I'm posting this fict. The first reason is because I some how I was inspired to write this fict. The second reason (There's more about this at the bottom **PLZ READ IT **(you can read the fict first though!) is because I have another story idea, but I want your opinion on it.

Bow: The ages in here are **Noodle is 18 **while **2D is 27**. Got a problem with it? Well, bitch to someone else. I ask you to please review my work, because if I'm nice enough, I'll probably review yours. I love you all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gorillaz, but if it did, I wouldn't be writing this, but instead, I'd be swimming in a pool full of money.

**Title: **Friday Night

Ah! Friday night! A time for parties, dates, and relaxing for the big weekend that lay ahead. For most people, Friday night was a time to be together with friends or family and have just fun. Everybody enjoyed their Friday nights….well everyone except Noodle.

Noodle lay on the overstuffed couch in the Kong living room, channel surfing on the television with a bored-out-of-her-mind expression plastered on her face. Friday nights were usually lonely time for her since she had so few friends outside of Kong Studios.

"Nope….No….No chance…No way…OH GOD NO! (An Anna Nicole Smith Show rerun (scary!))…Nope." Noodle mumbled under her breath at all the crappy shows they played on Friday night while she flipped though the countless channels. "500 channels and nothing to watch."

Kong Studios was unusually quiet tonight. All of her band mates were off doing their own thing on Friday night. Murdoc had left the house at around noon and had not returned since then. Noodle figured he went and got himself shit faced (drunk) at some random bar in the town that wasn't to far off from Kong. Russel, for some reason, decided to call it an early night and left quietly to get some sleep. And as for 2D…where the hell was 2D anyway? He was being awfully quiet today. Usually at this hour he was turning Kong upside-down looking for one of his medication bottles in a drug induced frenzy, or at least causing some kind of turmoil. The peace around Kong Studios was almost eerie to Noodle.

Dismissing her thoughts, Noodle de-plastered her cheek from the couch and flipped over to the other side to find a more comfortable position. Noodle would have loved to go to sleep right now, but her body was filled with pent-up energy she just couldn't seem to get rid of. She, of course, could have gone and taken her boredom out on her punching bag, but she was just in one of those moods where she was too lazy to pry herself off of the couch.

So there she lay, watching TV, and just waiting for something to happen that would make this lonely Friday night more bearable.

Now this would be a very good story if I just let her sit their watching television the whole night, would it? Didn't think so. :D

From nowhere, 2D appeared in the doorway of the living room with the same bored to death look that Noodle had on her face. Noticing the Axe Princess laying on the couch, the singer's face broke into his famous, toothless smile (which is ADORABLE!).

" 'Ey! Noodle-love, you're jus' the person I wanted to see."

Noodle's head swung around to find where the voice was coming from. Her bright, green eyes found 2D with his gappy smile standing in the doorway. A blush graced her cheeks: every time he gave her that smile, she wanted to melt into a puddle of goo right on the spot. "What is wrong 2D-san? Do you need my help?"

"Nope, but I got nothin' to do and neither do you, so I fink we could both use some company. That is, if ya don't mind."

"No! Not at all 2D-senpai! I would love your company!" Noodle sat up on the couch and scooted over to make room for her friend. Her hand patted the area next to her gesturing for him to sit.

2D accepted her silent offer to sit down on the couch next to her. "So wot 'ave you been up ta?"

"Nothing, actually," Noodle smiled at 2D and turned off the television, "I've been watching reruns of stupid shows. I've been bored out of my mind!"

"Aww. I'm sowwy Noodle. If you would 'ave come and found me, we coulda played video games, or somefink to keep us entertained."

"Oh, it's okay 2D." She cocked her head to the side and gave him a sweet smile.

2D's cheeks flushed slightly at the sight of the guitarist. How could just one little girl give him butterflies in his stomach and make him lightheaded all at the same time. 'No! It's not right to feel this way 'bout Noodle! She's like my sister, or somefink, for God's sake!'

"Well, since no one is around, how 'bout you 'n I go to my room and play a couple video games?"

"Okay 2D-san! That would be great! Video games beat TV reruns any day!" Noodle grasped 2D's hand within her own and ran top speed towards the singer's room with poor 2D being dragged along behind her.

When they made it to 2D's room, Noodle plopped down on the bed, while he hooked up the gaming system to his Triple Screen Plasma Entertainment Complex (which is still unpaid for). 2D snatched the two controllers off the ground and plopped on his bed next to his Asian Axe Princess.

For the next hour, Noodle and 2D versed each other in mindless, combat video games. By 11:00, the two had grown tired from their long day. Soon Noodle gave a long yawn and absentmindedly laid her head on 2D's shoulder and let herself drift off.

As inept as he felt, 2D wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a sideways hug while resting his cheek on her head. 'I'm not supposed to be feelin' these kinda things for Noodle. I mean, c'mon, she's like 10 years younger than me and acts like the sister I neva 'ad. I know that feelin' this kinda love for Noods is wrong, but I jus can't 'elp it.'

When 2D had shifted Noodle in her light sleep, she became aware of her surrounding area. The movement wasn't enough to wake her up, but it was enough for her to become semi-conscience.

"Noodle," 2D now spoke aloud believing that his beloved Noodle was sleeping, "I know wot I feel for you is wrong, but I guess wot the mind says isn't always wot's best for the 'eart. Noodle, I love you and I will forever envy the man who wins your 'eart."

Upon hearing this, Noodle snapped into full consciousness. '2D-san says he loves me?' Noodle felt her body tingling with excitement and quickly thought up a plan.

Noodle craned her neck, so she could look at 2D face. "Don't be jealous."

2D's head swung around just in time for Noodle's lips to meet his own. The kiss shocked him at first, but once everything registered in his mind, he kissed her back with the desire he had kept hidden from her after all these years. After a minute or two, the new couple broke apart and smiled happily at each other.

"I love you 2D-san."

"I love you too."

Friday nights weren't so bad after all.

-----------------------------------(**PLZ READ THIS NEXT PART)**------------------------------

Bow: Thanks for reading. Now about my next story. I've been very depressed over the last couple of days and I suddenly came up with a rape fict idea. The storyline would be Noodle gets raped at a party and she suddenly tests positive for pregnancy (**THIS WOULD BE A T (NOT AN M) BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING INTO THE DETAILS OF IT)**. It would be a Noodle2D fic about what Noodle goes through and how the rest of the band (especially 2D) copes with it. If you don't want me to write it then I won't waste my time. I think one of the main reasons I want to write this is because of the Gorillaz new video "El Manana" :Goes and cries in the corner: SO DEPRESSING AND SAD!

:Random girl appears out of no where:

Random Girl: Heh, please ignore Bow, she's really depressed right now (for reasons unknown). Oh! Um…Hi! You probably have heard a lot about me. I'm Arrow of the Bow and Arrow Sisters!

Arrow: Sorry I've been away for so long. We would like to thank everyone who prayed to the internet god because I was bestowed with some crappy dial-up! Woot! Now chances are I'm not going to write too many Gorillaz ficts, but I help Bow with a lot of her's. Well, I don't have too much to do here. Cya!

:Bow comes back from crying in the corner:

Bow::sniffs: Okay, I'm done. **P.S: I WANT TO THANK ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED FOR 3 AM! I LOVE YOU ALL (**but for the people who read it and didn't review, you guys are another story**). PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
